It is frequently difficult to correctly guide a circular saw or other powered cutting device along a straight line. Precision cuts are necessary to ensure the end product is cut according to specifications. There is therefore a need for a power tool that can be used in conjunction with a straightedge to allow for consistent straight cuts. The present invention is an accurate straightedge guide comprising a carriage, whereto a cutting power tool is to be attached. The present invention along with the attached cutting power tool serves as the necessary tools to the woodcutter in performing accurate straight cuts. The attached cutting power tool along with the carriage are transported linearly down the straightedge while the power tool is cutting through the material positioned beneath the straightedge. The present invention further serves as a means to allow the user to perform straight cuts on any flat surface as the straightedge can be removably attached or detached to any flat surface. Beside straight cuts, the present invention is also useful in performing circular cuts as the straightedge is rotatable around its center point.